


Turning Up The Heat

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Golden Lace, Hot Yoga, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Lacey considers the delicious possibilities of hot yoga.





	Turning Up The Heat

“You know Mr G; I think that yoga could really help you.”

Gold just raised an eyebrow, looking over at Lacey, who was performing some kind of intricate contortion on a yoga mat in the middle of the back room. Quite why she had decided to practise her yoga in the back room on a Sunday afternoon was beyond Gold. When she’d come in she’d spun him some excuse about not wanting him to be lonely whilst he was doing the books, but Gold was of the distinct impression that she was trying to distract him as much as possible.

He was still at a loss as to precisely why she was doing that, but for now he was content to let it slide.

He scoffed at her suggestion.

“I am a lot of things, Lacey, but flexible is most definitely not one of them.”

“Well, no-one is at first when they start out.” Lacey changed position, pushing her breasts forward and making something in Gold’s old heart turn funny somersaults. “That’s the whole point. But the more you do, the more flexible you’ll become, and the better your posture will be. I’m sure that it would help your ankle.”

“I don’t think I share your optimism.”

“Suit yourself.” The position changed again. Now Lacey’s bum was in the air, pale grey leggings stretched tight over it. Was there anything underneath them?

Gold shook his head, turning back to the books and determining to think no more about Lacey and her yoga and her delicious backside. More than ever he was convinced that it was a deliberate attempt on her part to send him quietly mad.

“You know what’s better than yoga?” Lacey asked behind him. Gold didn’t rise to the temptation to turn around again.

“What?”

“Hot yoga.”

“Do I even want to ask?”

“It’s yoga in a hot room,” Lacey explained, and Gold could almost hear her rolling her eyes. “The heat makes it so much more intense.”

“So I gather.”

“I’m always dripping with sweat at the end of a session.”

“Not my thing, dearie.”

“I know.” Lacey came into his line of vision, her routine finished. “Can’t have you getting all hot and bothered in your suits now, can we?” She gave him a saucy wink as she finished rolling up her yoga mat and slipped it into her bag. “Although I do perhaps detect that you’re getting a little hot under the collar.”

Gold could feel himself reddening, and Lacey just laughed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr G.”

She left the shop then, pert buttocks sashaying with every swing of her hips. As soon as she was gone, Gold groaned and rested his head against the desk. He absolutely did not need images of a very naked Lacey, shining and slippery with sweat, as she raised her ass in downward-facing dog and he took her from behind.

Cursing, he unzipped his trousers and grabbed his cock, stroking himself quickly to full hardness. If he was going to hell, he might as well take pleasure in the journey.

X

Lacey let out a low groan as she kicked her apartment door shut and leaned back against it. Yep, she had it bad, and even though Gold was far from oblivious, it was clear that he wasn’t going to be giving into his desires any time soon.

The drapes were still closed from the previous night, she hadn’t bothered opening them, and she stripped off her yoga pants and tank top, stretching out on the sofa and sliding a hand down between her thighs. Already, wetness was forming at her entrance and thoughts of Gold in a hot yoga room soon had her juices coating her fingers as she touched her folds and unhooded her clit, rubbing little circles around it. She could imagine it, the vision hazy with heat. Too hot to wear clothes, his tight little ass was bare and glistening.

They’d slip and slide together, wet skin on wet skin, everything like molten lava, every nerve ending feeling like it was on fire. She was on top of him in upward-facing dog, rubbing her pussy up against him as her breasts bounced. She knew he liked her breasts. He’d taken a very good long look at them back in the shop.

Her busy fingers increased their pace as the scene changed. His cock was pounding into her from behind, his hands cupping her ass, fingers digging in where he was struggling for purchase on her skin.

Lacey pushed two fingers up inside, curling her toes against the sofa cushions.

“Oh yes,” she groaned. “Yes, yes. Harder, Gold. Fuck me harder.”

In her mind, he pulled out, turning her over on the mat so that he could see her face. Lacey let her legs loll apart, welcoming him inside. She curled her fingers, petting at her inner walls. God, she wished it was Gold’s hands on her, his cock inside her.

When they were spent on the mats, they’d take a shower to cool off, skin turning to gooseflesh under the icy spray, nipples hardening and begging to be kissed and touched.

Lacey came with an unashamed scream and threw her head back against the sofa, panting hard.

As she came down from the high, Lacey kept her eyes closed, thinking about the scene that she had just concocted in her mind. She knew that she would never get Gold doing hot yoga with her. It was outrageous to think of, let alone suggest, and she had only been in jest when she’d talked about it in the shop today. She’d wanted to push his buttons, and she had done so in spectacular fashion even if she did say so herself if the resulting orgasm was anything to go by.

She cupped her mound loosely, still feeling her wetness on her fingers. Just because she knew that it was a fruitless endeavour didn’t mean that she couldn’t fantasise a little. She imagined Gold in the back room, bent over in downward-facing dog with his splendid ass in the air and his cock and balls hanging heavy below. She’d never seen him naked so she didn’t even know where she was getting these images from. She’d just taken measure of him through his pants when he’d been sitting down and the angle was just right. It was a measurement that she liked.

Lacey slipped a finger into her slit again, chasing down a second orgasm to follow the first. Even if Gold wasn’t flexible, she certainly was. She had excellent core strength, and she thought about all the wonderful positions they could fall into as she rubbed her clit towards another hot and happy peak.

After that, Lacey tried to put the fantasies to the back of her mind, settling for a little private time in the shower after her hot yoga classes. She had never entertained the notion of any of it becoming a reality until she saw Gold hastily stashing the Yoga for Beginners book in his desk drawer when she came into the shop one day. Lacey smirked to herself. Perhaps hot yoga sex wasn’t as impossible as she thought it was.


End file.
